inFamous: Second Sons
by firstconduit
Summary: A young teenager gains his conduit powers after raiding a DUP base. Trying to control his newfound powers, he realizes that he needs help. From a certain badass raising hell in Seattle... Rated M due to vivid descriptions of gore and death


"I see you under there. Yes you. Think you could get away from me did you? Nope, you can't escape me. You can't escape your genes Jacobins. Your doomed to end up like Cole McGrath, hunted by the very people you try to save. Your one of us Jacobins, a conduit..."

Hour Earlier, Chandler Camp 005:

"Get up stupid. The guards are switching soon. We only got one shot at this." Mason said, staring down at the guard post with contempt. Greg roused himself slowly. The lazy bastard. Staring down my sights at one of the DUP guards, I asked, "Why don't we hit them now? You know my shooting is second to none in the sector. All three of them down in less than ten seconds. Bam, bam, bam." Mason simply gave me a glare. I threw my hands up in mock surrender, "Fine, we'll do it your way. I'm simply commenting on how much more efficient it'd be if I killed them right now. We'd achieve the same level of secrecy without having the risk of getting caught." Mason visibly sighed before saying, "I know how you've felt about the DUP since... since that day, but that doesn't define you J." "They deserve to die. You and I both know it. Ever since that day, my body has been holding its breath in anticipation for the moment I kill the butchers." I reply, my voice losing all emotion to it, my eyes focusing on the DUP flag waving proudly in the flag. How nice it would look if it lay burning to a cinder on the ground, trampled by us? "Hey, snap out of it!" Mason said to me, lightly slapping me in the face. I turn towards him and playfully punch his shoulder, saying, "Tonight I can at least say I helped end the oppression. You really think a conduit is in there?" "What else would require this amount of protection?" he asks rhetorically, his eyes alive with mischief.

Twenty minutes later, we were safely within the compound. "Yo, you mind moving up J? Tubby needs to get away from the guards sights." Greg joked from behind me. I hiss back at him, "Keep your voice down. You see that squad up ahead, yeah that one? We need to get rid of them. Any ideas anyone?" Mason took a quick look at them before shaking his head. "Let's just go around them. Stick to the shadows and we should be good." I grin at him before saying, "That's my speciality." Sneaking ahead of them, I shoulder roll between a couple of the nearby tents for cover. In the pitch darkness, it's damn hard to spot me. Crouching at the tent right next to the entrance to the biohazard one, I slide my knife out. My emerald eyes glint menacingly off the dark steel. Calming myself, I survey the squad. Three on my side, two on the other. I can see Mason and Greg on the other side. I look straight at Mason, questioning. He finally consents.

Greg visibly shudders at the sight of the mutilated bodies hitting the ground. "A tad bit vicious aren't we?" he asks hesitantly. Just a tad bit. I motion towards the doorway, "Lets hurry this up a bit. Their comm silence isn't going to go unnoticed for long." Pulling out my rifle, I opened the doorway, making sure to position myself so all angles are covered as I walk in. Nobody is in the tent. "It's clear." I say to Mason and Greg. Mason immediately moves up ahead of me. Greg follows him in. Checking behind me quickly, I make sure no one is looking and shut the door.

I follow the other two towards the object in the center of the room. A metallic cube glowing orange takes center stage. Connected to it are a bunch of data slides and a couple of test evaluations. "What is this thing?" I wonder aloud. Greg grabbed one of the data slides and read it. "It is a Power Disassembler. It backfired and actually increased the strength of the conduits it was used on." "Well, lets take it then." Mason said. I stop Greg from grabbing it. "And we are taking it why again? I realize we need the help of conduits in our fight, but we don't need another Beast. That is what started this whole mess in the first place." "The Beast was caused by another device though, that was designed to boost conduit powers. This thing couldn't possibly do that much damage." Mason stepped forward menacingly as he said this. I find a wrench on the ground and prepare to strike the thing saying, "I can't let you leave with this thing, and the resistance won't survive without conduits. So, I'll destroy it." Mason grabs at it. Barely thinking I touch the Disassembler as I try and pull it away from him. Both of our hands touch it at the same instant. Then it explodes.

Clutching my hand in pain I stand back up from where I landed on my ass. Mason is still shaking off the effects of the blast. Greg was safely out of the way of the blast, yet he also looks slightly pale. "Well, that is that," I say, helping Mason to his feet, "Now lets get out of here. That blast was loud." As I prepare to leave the tent, the ground in front of me suddenly shoots up. "What the... " I begin saying, but then I feel it. A burst of energy so powerful that I couldn't contain it... bam! The doorway is now gone. In its place is nothing but lingering embers. Ah, fuck.

Run, just run. Shit, are those tents on fire? Crap! Ah, don't die, don't die, don't die! Duck, dodge side ways. The klaxon is blaring throughout our base. Run Tom run. There is the exit. Or there was the exit, now it is horribly warped, spikes of earth having torn it apart. Wait a second, are those kids over there? They must be the conduits! Bring the rifle up, steady the sights on the tall, skinny black haired one. Why is the sight all red? What the hell is that... shit! Ru...

"Hey Mason, lets not do this again alright?" I say, my body quivering with exhaustion. Just standing is a trial right now. ""Mason?" I turn to find him passed out on the ground, Greg is lying with his back against my living rooms west wall, the one with a safe house marker attached on the outside. A simple star with eight points, encircled by a ring. Oh god, what was that back there? Mason and I aren't conduits. We couldn't be, the doctors scanned us and said we were clean. We can't be conduits. I can't be a monster. Damn it, my hands are on fire again. Stop that. How the hell am I supposed to control this? It isn't like there are many public conduits roaming around. Most of them are either in hiding or dead. I'll wait till tomorrow to think about this. I'm sure Mason and I can think of something...


End file.
